1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chain-shaped foldable cellphone, and more particularly, to a chain-shaped foldable cellphone capable of extending functions and changing shape during usage.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, a foldable cellphone generally has a display module and a mainframe module, and the display module is pivotally connected with the mainframe module by a single spindle. Therefore, the foldable cellphone has advantages of being small in size and portable because the display module can lift 180 degree upwardly relatively to the mainframe module or cover the mainframe module.
Another conventional foldable cellphone also has a display module and a mainframe module; nevertheless, the display module and the mainframe module are respectively pivotally connected to each of the spindles of a dual-spindle connecting block. The display module of such foldable cellphone has an angle of usage adjustable from 0 to 360 degree, and more particularly, uses and functions of the foldable cellphone can be expanded and improved by folding reversely 360 degree of the display module to the back of the mainframe module.
Nevertheless, above-mentioned conventional cellphones are not capable of folding obversely or reversely to change the shape during usage.